Viceroyalty of Egelion
The Republic of Egelion (commonly knows as just Egelion) is a nation located on the continent of Keris. It is bordered to the west by Republica Nou Endralon. Apart from this land border, Egelion is surrounded by the Anatonese Ocean and the Ocean of Freezing Cold Blue Wet Stuff. The Republic of Egelion is a unitary presidential republic comprising five provinces - Amateria, Caille, Dul Kinea, Eder Gira and Ghadrash - with Sarah Sharpe as head of state and Lucy Diamond as the head of government. View the original Constitution of Egelion and ammendments to the Constitution of Egelion Current cabinet. Politics Republic of Egelion is a unicameral parliament, consisting of the Parliament and separate judiciary, and an executive branch composed of a Cabinet , headed by The President of the Republic of Egelion . The President is elected, along with the parliament, by popular vote. Presidency The President is popularly elected during the Egelian general elections, currently held every four years in the month of October. The President acts as the Head of State while the Head of Government is the Prime Minister. For recent presidential history see article Presidents of the 5th Republic of Egelion Cabinet See Article Egelian Cabinet Ministries (in order of seniority) * Prime Minister * Ministry of Foreign Affairs * Ministry of Internal Affairs * Finance Ministry * Ministry of Defense * Ministry of Justice * Ministry of Transportation * Egelian Health Ministry * Egelian Academy of Science and Technology (Ministry-level position) * Ministry of Agriculture * Interior Ministry (Environment & Tourism) * Labor Ministry Political Parties Actives * Bolivarian Revolitionary Party * Egelion Democrats * Egelion People's Party * Social Democratic and Labor Party Inactives * Arianis Socialist Party * bran1322 Party * Capitalist Party of Egelion * Communist Party of Egelion (KKE) (Formerly P.A.S.O.K.) * Conservative Coalition of Egelion * Debnam * Democratic Labor Party * Democratic People's Party * Ecotopian Party * Evergreen * Existentialist Movement * Federal Party * Federalist Party * Free Reform Party * Green Democrats * HB Democratic Party * Indecisive Socialists United Party * Left Coalition * Legitimos Hombres de Negocios * Liberal Democrats of Egelion * Liberal Progressive Party * Liberaler * Libertarian Party of Egelion * National Party * National-Populist Party of Egelion * Partido Conservador - Liberal Unido * Party del Loco Grande * Pragmatists (formerly Republicrats) * Social Liberal Party * Socialist Democrats of Egelion * Socialist Party of Egelion * Technocrat Bloc * Union of Right Forces * Unwritten Future Collective History The Unification of Amateria (1000-1290) The unification of the central province of Egelion is related in the Romance of the Five Kingdoms. Eder Gira's History (50-1606) The (almost) full review of Eder Gira's History can be accesed from here: Ancient Eder Gira The Road to Unification (1585-1600) During the years of 1585-1600 the lands of Amateria and Dul Kinea signed a series of long-term treaties that ended in the unification of the 2 territories into the nation of Egalion. Eder Gira was integrated into Egalion peacefully in 1606. Ghadrash also was incorporated peacefully in Egalion in 1610. The government of Caille would refuse to join Egalion peacefully. In the face of Caille opposition, Egalion would incite three rebellions (1625-1678) within Caille to destabalize the Caillean government. Following the civil wars, Caille would rightly blame Egalion for the insurrections and war would be fought. By 1700, Caille would be conqured by Egalion and its government replaced with pro-Egalion supporters. With the help of the government created in the Caille conflict, the last of the 5 territories was integrated into Egalion and the name was changed for Egelion, to make the idea of a new nation created from scratch with no previous conflicts. In 1722, the nation of Egelion had been born. Monarchy to Democracy The monarchy and noble class ruled Egelion from its conception till the Second Egelion Civil War (2023-2057), called the Liberation War. The Liberation war was fought between the factions of the Republicans and the Monarchists. The Republicans tried to turn Egelion into democracy and the Monarchists tried to keep the king George XI as the head of state. Neither side won as the king died without a heir. Following the Liberation War, the treaty of Libertaria was signed and a new government, the Commonwealth of Egelion, was instigated. The government of the Commonwealth would rule for three years before holding elctions for Egelion's first democratic government. Democracy The government of the Commonwealth ended in 2111 as the first real democratic government of Egelion was elected. The nation of Egelion would remain openly democratic until the present day. Although, the nature of this democracy would change over time. The democratic government established in 211 would undergo three name changes within the next 69 years. The name changes had little to do with political change and more to do with whim and bureaucracy. From 2111 to 2154, the nation would be called the Democratic Commonwealth of Egelion. From 2154 to 2180, the nation's name would revert back to the Commonwealth of Egelion. Then in 2189, Egelion would be renamed the Republic of Egelion. The Republics of Egelion Following the renaming of 2189 that established the Republic of Egelion, the nation would undergo several eras. The First Republic of Egelion would last 114 years from 2189 to 2303. The Second Republic of Egelion would last 67 years from 2303 to 2370. Egelion, at this time, would be ruled by a socialist government. The Third Republic of Egelion would last 24 years from 2370 to 2394. During this period, the nation would be controlled by the major southern ethnicity of Amateria, Ghadrash, and Dul Kinea. The nation's name would also be changed to reflect this cultural shift, becoming the Republica de Egelion. The Fourth Republic of Egelion lasted 28 years from 2384 to 2422. This era would also be heralded by a name change, the nation coming to be known as the People's Republic of Egelion. The Fourth Republic would be, like the Second Republic, characterized by socialists in power. Notable here is that at this point Egelion would birth the (in)famous Karissian Central Communist Party (KCCP). The Fifth Republic of Egelion lasted 268 years from 2422 to 2700. It was the most stable period in Egelion's history, it was eventually overthrown by the brief Egelion Regency. Egelion Regency Egelion Regency was the brief regime lasting 13 years from 2700 to 2713. Short lived, it was soon replaced by the Családi Nemzet Egelion in 2713. Return to a Republic The Sixth Republic of Egelion lasted 51 years from 2713 to 2764. Named the Családi Nemzet Egelion, it was created after the Hungarian minority of the nation took conrol of Egelion via various pro-business parties. The Seventh Republic of Egelion was formed in 2764. The Seventh Republic has been dominated by extended periods of party dynasties. Firstly, the United National Egelion Front ruled for 10 out of 12 years between 2768-2786. The Polaris Party ruled continuously from 2790-2811. The Egelion People's Party (formerly Social Liberal Alliance) has ruled continuously from 2811-2847. While maintaining the presidency, the party chose to move into the opposition rather than form a coalition in 2847. It is unclear which party will take up the governmental responsibilities after the mass resignations of the EPP cabinet. Geography Is there mountains, temperate climate, infrastucture, biggest cities, etc. Demographics Population, what language Egelion have (where/why they speak Spanish and where/why they speak English), ancient cultures, immigrantion, etc. Also coming soon: area, census, and density for Egelion. Ethnicities of Egelion Religions of Egelion Economy Current budget, is it a welfare state, what do we use the income on, what taxes do we have, etc. Culture what media do we make, famous Egelion places and/or faces, etc. Famous Landmarks Grand Bastille The Grand Bastille is a massive defensive wall and ditch project that extends over the entirety of Egelion's land border. The wall is primarily comprised of a five sectional fortification (see Grand Bastille for more information). Along the Bastille are several military posts. Travel to and through the Bastille is allowed through several bridge stations and five main rail hubs that connect to the Web. The Moratorium The Moratorium is the largest prison in Egelion. It is run by Egelion's federal government. Since the allowance of prisoners to choose to participate in medical studies the Moratorium has become one of Egelion's primary medical research facilities. Sunlilies The lands of the Republic of Egelion has been hisorically rich in oil and coal. However, over the centuries, several of the larger ocean oil rigs have run dry. Rather than let these structures rust to ruin, the government of Egelion with the cooperation of private energy companies have transformed the abandonned rigs into solar power stations. Most of these stations also include an oceanographic research station. The Web A massive rail system, the Web is Egelion's primary means of mass transportation. The Web criss-crosses much of the nation, connecting to urban and rural areas of all kinds. National Holidays Military See also Constitution of Egelion Current cabinet Category:Nations Category:Egelion Category:Keris